Thawed Hearts
by SincerelyScream
Summary: Two Captains & a Lieutenant fawn over one women. What they though was a sickness might actually hold a secret? But someone's already figured that secret out & now is hunting her down, what will happen to her? Will the boys make it in time to save her? New powers, strange allies and unexpected new loves will be made, in Thawed Hearts. Enjoy.


I do not own Bleach but I sure as hell wish I did. I do own Lian. That's pretty much it, I hope this chapter isn't too dull. I kinda like it but I tend to sit there staring at it till in the end I end up redoing it again or hate it.( ;;._.) but! I will not stress this one…. Or so I'm telling myself.

This is the revised story of Thawed Hearts. The other one will be deleted and replaced with this one. I don't even think people read these but oh well. I'd really like to hear your guys opinion, should I keep going or trash this story completely.

Enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

 **Thawed Hearts**

Chapter 1 Serenity

Her arm dangled over the edge of the branch as the other was crooked to pillow her head, her bright red hair falling into her face. She was now wishing she had worn it up, desperately not want to deal with it at the moment. Her body tensed again against the all to familiar pain that racked her body. She drew in a deep breath and held it in for a few seconds. Just letting the world fade out a bit before releasing her breath. The pain had faded just as quickly as it had started. She roll over on the branch looking up into the clear blue sky. Taking in another deep breath but taking in the salty air around her and slowly letting it out. Her ears twitch hearing a small sound far off in the distance. She flipped back over on the branch again waiting for the arrival of the on coming guest.

"So this is where you have been, Lian" his cool voice rung out from under her.

He looked up at her a small smile on his lips as her hand reached down to run a slender finger over the thin of his nose.

"I thought I'd try a new area out" she sat up, patting the spot next to her.

Toshiro jumped up landing next to her, finding his spot leaning against the trunk of the tree. Lian laid back down, her head fitting snug in the crook of his lap. Her eyes staring off into the sky above her.

"I can see why you picked this place" he breathed in taking in the salted air himself, "it's soothing."

She nodded her head in his lap, she closed her eyes listening to the birds chirping off somewhere in the trees "the trees smell sweet too."

Peaceful silence fell between them. Both taking in the serenity of the current work around them.

"You weren't at training" Toshiro broke the silence, taking a serious tone.

She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her, "is everything okay?"

She nodded her head again, "I…" Her eyes adverted away from his gaze.

"It was happening all day today" Lian let out quietly.

He sighed above her, his fingers stroked over her fox ears, " No need to explain further, I understand. I just worry about you. "

She looked back at him, "I know you do Toshy. It's just hard"

Lian pushed herself up to his level, kissing him on the cheek, "but thank you for understanding."

Toshiro smiled at her, pulling her to her letting her lay her head against his chest. His fingers played with her hair lolling her into a calm sleep, his own eyelids following after her. They laying there snoozing in the noon sun, falling back into the serenity the forest brought them.

* * *

The stars were just starting to show their faces when a force bent the branch causing the two to slide off the limb. Large arms caught Lian while Toshiro fell flat on the ground.

"Where did you feel the need to do that?" Toshiro grub led from the dirt before slowly picking himself back up and brushing off the dirt.

His husky voice sounded out Lian's giggle, " can't think quick on your feet."

"I did t think a big lug was going to throw me off a branch" Toshiro retorted back.

"I didn't throw you, you fell off. Remember?" His deep chuckle rumpled every word.

Toshiro huffed pursing his lip, "You still caused it."

"Oh knock it off you two." Lian butted in before Kenpachi could comment back, her hand over her mouth trying to hold her laughter in. They argued like a old married couple sometimes.

Kenpachi closed his eyes nodding his head, he opened them looking at her.

"So how you doing today? Besides losing your stitching over there."

She stifled her laughter, "I'm fine. No need to worry so much." She smiled up at him.

He looked over at Toshiro raising a brow, "No training today."

Toshiro shook his head, "She's been here."

Kenpachi looked down at her, "Fine, I believe you."

Lian huff, "Really you guys worry over me to much." She stick her tongue out at him.

Kenpachi grabbed hold of it quickly, "don't gimme that. You're worth worrying about, Fox."

"Enee le goo" Lian blubbered out.

He relinquished hold of her tongue, plucking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"Now that you two are done with your spat, let's go home." Toshiro ordered out, turning around and walking off.

Lian knew she saw a smile on his face even though he tried to play the cool guy. She bonked Kenpachi on the head, paying him back before laying her head on top of his.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Let's go home." She softly let out as Kenpachi walked on.

* * *

They had talked about their day, laughed and answered one another questions. They arrived to the 10th squad barracks before they knew it.

"They're a lot weaker this year, since Hitsugaya has paperwork in the morning mind helping show the rookies how it's supposed to be done."

"Hell yeah." Lian's tail swooshed act and forth.

"Don't do anything to extreme. Tone it down a bit. Head Captain wouldn't be happy if he has to fix your destruction." Toshiro pointed out.

Kenpachi grinned down at him, "Yeah the old man would be pissed, fine we'll keep it down."

Lian climbed off his shoulders then leaned up to kiss his cheek, him doing the same back.

"Night fox. Night Toshiro." Kenpachi waved off as he walked away to his barrack room.

"Night"

"Night Kenny."

* * *

Toshiro opened the door to his barrack room, peeling his captains robe of and tossing onto the chair next to the door.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be taking a shower." He leaned over her on her position on the bed kissing the tip of her nose before walking off to the shower.

Lian flopped back completely on the bed melting into the welcoming sheets. She heard the shower turn on, the soft pitter patter of the water and the deliberate steps again linoleum. She cuddled herself into the cool pillows, a mischievous grin graced her face.

She could do it but how would he react? Would he be mad at her? Hate her? Or could it take a completely different rout. She steeled herself deciding to go through with it, her smile still ever present.

In all truth she did want to take a shower, 'they say the best way to save water is to shower with a friend, right? So why would I be so rude as to be wasteful.' She held her giggles in maintaining the quiet in the room.

Her robes were quickly shed even down in her underwear and walked up to the cracked door. She could barely make out a person behind the curtain but could see him moving, washing off the daily grime of the day. Even more quietly she opened the door inch per inch till she was all the way in. Lian was finally in, she decided to move more quickly before she lost her resolve. Slipping into the crack at the back of the curtain to stand behind him.

He was so close to her that if he had backed up a little he would tumble right into her. She moved herself reaching out wrapping her arms around his waist, It was easy with them being the same height. His whole body tensed at the touch not expecting someone else to appear in his shower.

"Why such cold water, Toshiro." She purred into his neck.

"Heat makes me feel like I'm melting." The muscle in his back relax as she let her finger roam the area on his back.

Her finger found their way down to his side and creeped past him, "then let's melt together, To-shi-ro." Fingers found the hot knob turning it up and letting the steam engulf the room.

* * *

The experience had not gone the way she thought it would. They both came out with towels wrapped around them and relaxed smiles on their faces. They shed their towels climbing in bed together. Toshiro pulling Lian to him fixing his arm to wrap around her waist to keep her close to him.

The experience was more intimate then she had expected. He wasn't mad at her for the trick she tried to pull, okay so maybe that was a lie he was a little peeved but all in all he didn't dwell on it. They had washed on another, scrubbed away the worry and stress of the day before climbing out.

"You know you could've just asked." Toshiro states behind closed eyes.

She rolled over in his arm to face him, "Now where's the fun in that."

He chuckled, "it be nice not to have a heart attack, Yoruichi has done the same thing to me it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Stupid cat" Lian mumbled, "Was that not a pleasant one?" She asked him.

He pulled her close to him kissing the corn of her lips, "if it's with you it's always pleasant,"

She kissed him back in the same spot curling up in his arms, "good, I'm glad to hear it. Not the stupid cat part though."

Toshiro laughed again, nodding his head, "Goodnight, Lian." He whispered out to her.

"Goodnight, Toshiro."

With that they were driven into a world of peaceful dreams again.

* * *

Well, I hope it's not as bad as I feel it is. I wanted to keep my pervy stuff hehe but give the story a bit of a slower tone. I'm sorry y'all have to suffer through this re-edit.


End file.
